sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dark Paradise
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Francja i Illea sąsiadują ze sobą a ich mieszkańcom surowo zabrania się wzajemnego kontaktu. Co jest za ciernistym murem? Co się stanie gdy dwie istoty z odrębnych światów się spotkają? Zapraszam do odkrycia :3 = Powieść = W Europie znajdowało się wiele królestw ale te dwa były szczególne. Jedno z królestw zasiedlane przez ludzi nazywane było Francją. Zielone lasy i najróżniejsze kolorowe kwiaty zdobiły tą ziemię a wszystko uzupełniały ciepłe i turkusowe morze oraz ocean. Ludzie na ogół żyli w dostatku i byli szczęśliwi. Francuzki wyznaczały trend, francuzi spędzali wiele swojego czasu w winnicach dopieszczając własne winogrona, z którego mieli nadzieję zrobić potem wino a dzieci bawiły się beztrosko na dworze kąpiąc się w promieniach słońca. Francja tych czasów nazywana była rajem na ziemi i rzeczywiście taka była. Jednak tam gdzie jest dużo światła znajduje się także i mrok. W mieście, w którym mieścił się wielki zamek rodziny królewskiej, w królewskich ogrodach stał wielki naturalny „mur” z cierni. Ciernie te były wielkie i grube, zarośnięte ciasno, że nie można było dojrzeć co było po drugiej stronie a tym bardziej tam przejść. Byli ludzie, którzy starali się zniszczyć ten mur ale na darmo. Żaden ogień, żadne topory nie były w stanie go zniszczyć. A to za sprawą tego, że do jego stworzenia przyczyniła się magia. Cierniowy mur był nazywany również „bramą do innego świata” i faktycznie nią był. Przez mur można było mieć wysnuć wniosek, że za nim jest niezbadana i bardzo mroczna przestrzeń. Nic bardziej mylnego. Kraina za cierniami nazywa była Illeą i na pewno była najpiękniejszym miejscem na świecie. Była też żywym dowodem na to, że magia istnieje, ponieważ zasiedlały ją… wróżki. Co prawda można było spotkać tam również nimfy i syreny ale one stanowiły mały % całej społeczności. Illee zasiedlały zielone trawy przyozdobione milionami kolorowych i pachnących kwiatów oraz wielkie kolorowe lasy. Było tam pełno stawów i wodospadów z błękitną wodą a w powietrzu unosił się lśniący pyłek wróżek. Wszystko tu wręcz kipiało magią. Jednak te dwa królestwa nigdy się ze sobą nie dogadywały a potem powstał mur. Legenda głosiła, że dawno, dawno temu pewna potężna wróżka i przyszły ludzki król przyjaźnili się ze sobą a potem młody królewicz zdradził wróżkę i Illee oraz sprowadził niebezpieczeństwo na naszą społeczność. Dla ochrony i odizolowania się od zdradzieckiego świata ludzi wszystkie wróżki połączyły swoje moce i stworzyły obronny mur przez, który może przejść tylko obywatel Illei. W obu królestwach zadawanie się z inną rasą było zakazane i surowo karane. Mówiło się, że tylko wielkie zło albo wielkie dobro może zjednoczyć te dwa królestwa a i tu właśnie zaczyna się moja historia... Mieszkałam w pałacyku na skraju lasu i jeziora razem z mamą Lucią i tatą Philippem. Blisko mieszkała siostra mamy – moja ciocia a jednocześnie i matka chrzestna Titi. Był sobotni ranek a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz nie wstanę to spóźnię się na spotkanie z moją przyjaciółką Yasmin. Yasmin była ode mnie rok starsza co znaczyło również, że już miała skrzydła. Bo wbrew temu co wiecie, wróżki nie rodzą się ze skrzydłami tylko dostają je w dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. W 18 urodziny w dokładną godzinę i minutę urodzenia wyrastają skrzydła i są na pewno jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy jakie można zobaczyć. Każda para skrzydeł jest inna. Tak samo jak z płatkami śniegu – nie ma takiej samej. Skrzydła wydają się być delikatne i filigranowe chociaż tak naprawdę są niezwykle silne. Sądzę, że wydają się takie przez kształt szkieletu skrzydła i to, że bije od nich miękkie, jasne światło a naokoło skrzydeł wszędzie jest pełno wróżkowego pyłu. Gdy dostaje się skrzydła dostaje się także moc. To znaczy nie jest to tak, że do momentu 18 urodzin jesteś jak człowiek – zupełnie pozbawiona magii. To nie działa w ten sposób. Kiedy mamy poniżej osiemnastki możemy rzucać prostsze czary i używać dobrej magii, w dodatku mamy dobry kontakt ze zwierzętami i roślinami, po prostu po dostaniu skrzydeł dostaje się jakąś swoją specjalizację np. Yasmin została wróżką światła (pierwszą od stu lat) i ma wpływ na słońce i jasność. To znaczy, że ma w sobie dużo jasności i ciepła – to ważna funkcja więc mimo młodego wieki Yasmin jest już wysoko w hierarchii. W ekspresowym tempie wyskoczyłam z łóżka i ogarnęłam swoje włosy, umyłam się i wskoczyłam i delikatną sukienkę i klapki. Wychodząc z domu porwałam jeszcze wianek ze stokrotek, który włożyłam sobie na głowę. Przed domem zobaczyłam poświatę lśniąca jak promień słońca i wiedziałam, że stoi tam Yasmin. Miała na sobie delikatną sukienkę i balerinki z kwiatowymi elementami. Długie jasne włosy spływały jej na plecy a głowę zdobił jasnoróżowy wianek. Jej jasnozłote skrzydła lśniły w słońcu tak jak jej oczy w kolorze bursztynu. Stała tam piękna i silna jak słońca wąchając jasną różę. Gdy tylko spostrzegła mnie kątem oka wzdrygnęła się lekko i odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Oh, przepraszam. Nie zauważyłam, że już przyszłaś. - Nic nie szkodzi – uśmiechnęłam się – Więc jak, idziemy do Cassandry? - Obawiam się, że możemy się spóźnić i Cassie już wyjdzie z domu – twarz Yasmin lekko posmutniała. - Oh – westchnęłam smutno – tak się cieszyłaś na tą wizytę. - Nic nie szkodzi – twarz Yasmin rozświetlił piękny uśmiech godny tylko kogoś należącego do światłości – Znam sposób w jaki możemy się tam szybko dostać. Oddałam jej uśmiech. Czasami gdy się spieszyłyśmy albo po prostu dla przyjemności Yasmin łapała mnie i leciała ze mną. To był taki przedsmak tego co będę mogła robić gdy będę już miała skrzydła. W ten sposób można było przemieścić się znacznie szybciej. Podeszłam więc do Yasmin i już po chwili szybowałyśmy nad tym bajecznie pięknym miejscem w stronę mieszkania Cassandry. Cassandra miała 20 lat i dopiero 2 lata temu dostała skrzydła. Jednak tak jak i Yasmin – mimo młodego wieku i doświadczenia dostała wysokie miejsce w hierarchii ze względu na swój dar. A Mianowice Cassandra mogła zajrzeć w przyszłość każdej dowolnej osoby, miała wizję i dobrą intuicję. Była kimś w rodzaju wieszczki naszego królestwa. Yasmin wylądowała w ogrodzie Cassie ale zauważyłyśmy, że wszystkie okna były pozamykane i było niezwykle cicho. Jeśli dziewczyny wyszła z domu to oficjalnie przegrałyśmy życie. Yasmin podeszła do drzwi i zapukała. Otworzyła nam Cassie ubrana w białą togę ze złotymi elementami i złote rzymianki. Włosy spięła u góry tak jak kobiety w starożytności i już w ogóle wyglądała jak wyrocznia. - Właśnie miałam wychodzić, macie szczęście – powitała nas z uśmiechem – Chcecie się czegoś napić? Podziękowałyśmy i skierowałyśmy się do salonu. Usiadłyśmy na mięciutkiej kanapie a Cassie po chwili do nas dołączyła. Umówiłyśmy się, że dzisiaj przepowie nam naszą najbliższą przyszłość. Yasmin siedziała jak na szpilkach a ja byłam trochę bardziej zdystansowana chociaż kłamstwem by było gdybym powiedziała, że w ogóle nie cieszę się na tą wizytę. Cassandra zamknęła dłoń Yasmin w swojej i zamknęła oczy. Usiadła sztywno a jej oczy poruszały się pod powiekami jakby coś widziały. W końcu dziewczyna puściła rękę Yasmin. - No więc, Yasmin… w najbliższym czasie czekają cię nowe obowiązki, które idę za twoją mocą – na widok zawiedzionej miny mojej przyjaciółki Cassie poklepała ją pocieszająco po ramieniu – ale wyczułam też wielkie szczęście. Odkrywanie twojej mocy sprawi ci wiele radości. Po czym Cassandra zwróciła się do mnie i bez zbędnych ceregieli chwyciła moją dłoń. Zamknęła oczy i przeszedł ją dreszcz… potem następny. Jej usta ułożyły się w niesamowicie piękny uśmiech i otworzyła oczy. - Jeśli chodzi o ciebie Elaine w naprawdę bliskiej przyszłości będzie ci dane spotkać miłość i będzie to cudowne uczucie, które ogarnie ciebie całą. Pokochasz chłopaka o złotych włosach i złotym sercu, którego uśmiech rozjaśni nawet największy mrok – Cassandra uśmiechnęła się szczerze i wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. - Ale… jak to? Przecież to niedorzeczne! Jak poznam, że to on? – powiedziałam nieco zdezorientowana – Widziałaś go? - Po prostu gdy go spotkasz… poczujesz to. A jeśli chodzi o twoje ostatnie pytanie to widziałam tylko, że jest piękny według ciebie i słyszałam urywki słów, które do ciebie wypowie więc wiem, że jego głos jest głęboki i aksamitny… naprawdę przyjemny – skwitowała nasz wyrocznia. Potem wyszłyśmy od Cassandry i spacerowałyśmy parkowymi alejkami. Drzewa o białej korze i różowych płatek rzucały cienie na alejki a w powietrzu unosił się zapach tysięcy kwiatów pomieszanych ze sobą. - Więc ja dostaję obowiązki a ty faceta? To nie fair- zaśmiała się. - Ale Cassie przewidziała też, że będziesz szczęśliwa – szturchnęłam ją w bok – A ja nawet nie wiem jak mój książę z bajki wygląda – zamyśliłam się – Złote włosy i złote serce a jego uśmiech rozświetli najgorszy mrok – zimitowałam ton Cassandry i zaśmiałam się – Jak go poznać? - No wiesz… znamy jednego chłopaka o złotych włosach – Yasmin poruszyła brwiami. Miała na myśli Dake’a – jednego z młodych strażników naszego świata. Strażnicy mieli inne skrzydła, nie typowe dla wróżek a raczej coś w stylu skrzydeł aniołów. Były duże i silne nawet z widzenia. A więc wracając do tematu – Dake był strażnikiem i miał złote włosy. W dodatku był przystojny i zabawny ale czułam i wiedziałam, że to na pewno nie on. Jakiś czas chodziłyśmy jeszcze z Yasmin alejkami i rozmawiałyśmy o przepowiedniach oraz zgadywałyśmy jakie skrzydła i moc mogę dostać a potem się rozstałyśmy. Yasmin proponowała, że „dostarczy” mnie do domu ale ja miałam coś do zrobienia. Już od jakiegoś czasu kusiło mnie żeby przekroczyć cierniowy mur i zobaczyć świat ludzi bo – wierzcie lub nie – nigdy go nie widziałam. Ani człowieka ani jego królestwa. Maszerowałam jakiś czas póki nie dostrzegłam czarnego grubego muru z cierni. Podeszłam do samego muru i dotknęłam obydwoma dłońmi kawałka muru. Zamknęłam oczy i skoncentrowałam się. Zamierzałam zrobić to czego nas uczyli czyli skoncentrowanie całej swojej magii na występie muru. Moje ręce się rozgrzały do aż nieprzyjemnej temperatury ale odważnie to wytrzymałam i otworzyłam oczy. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu ciernie odeszły na bok a ja znalazłam się w jakimś ogrodzie. Niebo było błękitne, słońce prażyło bezlitośnie a ja znajdowałam się między wysokimi winogronami. Zerwałam jeden owoc i zjadałam. Uwielbiałam je a u nas ich nie było. Pewnie teraz nasuwa wam się pytanie „Więc skąd je jadła?” a stąd, że młode wróżki często wymykały się z Illei do świata ludzi. Szłam alejkami i oglądałam ten zachwycający widok. To wszystko było piękne tylko w zupełnie inny sposób niż mój świat. Westchnęłam i rozejrzałam się. Tu było tak ładnie. Aż nagle uderzyłam o coś twardego i upadłam na ziemię. - Oh wybacz. Nie chciałem cię przewrócić – zawołał zatroskany głos. Uniosłam twarz w górę i zobaczyłam najpiękniejszą istotę płci męskiej jaką kiedykolwiek było mi dane zobaczyć. Był wysoki i wysportowany. Jego cera była idealna a skóra wydawała się jakby powleczona złotem. W jego owalnej twarzy błyszczały złote oczy, które pięknie lśniły w świetle słońca, zupełnie zresztą jak jego włosy, które trochę dłuższe opadały na czoło i kark. Miał ładnie ukształtowane jasnoróżowe usta i prosty nos. Był zdecydowanie za piękny żeby być człowiekiem. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i pomógł mi wstać. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troską w głosie. - Tak… tak sądzę – odpowiedziałam – Kim jesteś? Chłopak szeroko otworzył swoje złote oczy i wyglądał na zaszokowanego. - Nie wiesz kim jestem? To raczej ja powinienem się zapytać kim jesteś ty – mruknął. - Przykro mi ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia – wzruszyłam ramionami. - Nie oglądasz telewizji, nie używasz Internetu czy nie czytasz gazet? – zapytał. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Tak naprawdę czytałam gazety i oglądałam telewizję ale na pewno nie to co on skoro nie miałam pojęcia kim jest. - Naprawdę? – wydawał się poważnie zaskoczony – Cóż, w takim razie wypada się przedstawić. Jestem Nataniel. Książę Nataniel. Książę Nataniel. Słyszałam o nim. Dziewczyny, które wracały z tej strony zawsze go szpiegowały i mówiły, że jest piękny. Miały rację. Ale to oznaczało także, że jest człowiekiem. - Słyszałam o tobie! – wykrzyknęłam. - No widzisz – uśmiechnął się – A co takiego? - Że jesteś piękny. - Ah tak? – zarumienił się i spojrzał w ziemię – A może teraz ty mi powiesz jak się nazywasz i co robisz w moich ogrodach? - To twój ogród? –zapytałam – Nie wiedziałam. - Nic nie szkodzi – uśmiechnął się- więc jak się nazywasz? Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi. - Elaine Unique. - To brzmi… - Jak? - Magicznie –powiedział i wbił spojrzenie tych złotych oczu we mnie. - Coś w tym jest – uśmiechnęłam się. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie – poprosił. - Właściwie chciałam poprosić cię o to samo. To takie interesujące – móc spotkać człowieka po raz pierwszy prawie powiedziałam. Nataniel rozejrzał się i wyglądał jakby się zamyślił. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że ma na sobie biały garnitur pełen lśniących odznak. - Mieszkam tam – wskazał wielki lśniący zamek w pobliżu, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam – Nazywają go zamkiem marzeń – westchnął. - A jaki jest? – zapytałam. - Naprawdę taki jest – odpowiedział – Ale tylko jeśli chodzi o budynek. Jeśli chodzi o atmosferę rodzinną to nigdy jej nie było. Ja jestem następcą tronu więc cały swój czas przeznaczam na naukę o infrastrukturze, budżecie, polityce… czasami już mam naprawdę dość. Jedyną formą odpoczynku dla mnie jest spacer po ogrodach – westchnął. - Mieszkam tam z rodzicami i siostrą. Rodzice aktualnie jeszcze sprawują władzę na królestwem i są naprawdę dobrymi władcami tylko są srodzy… ale może dzięki temu nasz kraj ma spokój i dostatek… zaś moja młodsza siostra… - Na pewno jest wspaniała – powiedziałam uprzejmie słuchając żalów młodego ludzkiego księcia. - Nie jest – prychnął – Nie da się jej lubić a nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak ciężko ją kochać. Jest wredna a cały swój czas spędza na knuciu intryg i plotkach ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, którym nawet nadała tytuł księżnej –przewrócił oczami – Zastanawiam się też dlaczego ci to mówię, w końcu dopiero cię poznałem. - Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem ale nie zamierzam wydać twoich sekretów. - To dobrze bo gdyby rodzina usłyszała, że ich obgaduję to pewnie nie byłoby ze mną dobrze – zachichotał. Uśmiechnęłam się do Nataniela i zastygłam. Zapomniałam wspomnieć o tym, że magiczne istoty mają także lepszy słuch. Nadstawiłam uszu i zrozumiałam, że muszę się szybko ewakuować do dziury w żywopłocie, ponieważ jeden ze strażników patroluje teren i mogłoby być nieprzyjemnie gdyby nakrył mnie na terytorium „wroga”. - Muszę już iść – mruknęłam i zaczęłam się cofać. - Co? Jak to? Dopiero co się pojawiłaś – zaoponował. - Wybacz ale naprawdę… - Słuchaj to zupełnie bezsensu ale poczułem do ciebie coś dziwnego podczas tej rozmowy… jesteś taka normalna… taka inna… mam ochotę cię jeszcze spotkać. Co ty na to? – jego oczy błyszczały z nadzieją a usta układały się w zachęcający uśmiech. Przygryzłam wargi i zacisnęłam powieki. A niech to! - Bądź to jutro o tej samej porze – powiedziałam i rzuciłam się biegiem do dziury w murze. - Hej! Nie tędy! Tamtędy nie możesz przejść, tam jest niebezpieczne! To zakazane! – gonił mnie jeszcze głos młodego księcia gdy przełaziłam przez dziurę i używałam całej swojej magii żeby ciernie się zrosły. Gdy już tego dokonałam skierowałam się do domu i zaczęłam rozmyślać o ty co zdarzyło się przed chwilą. Spotkałam człowieka i trochę się o nim dowiedziałam… małego tego umówiłam się z nim na drugie spotkanie jutro. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę zarówno z tego, że popełniłam przestępstwo surowe karane w obydwu krainach i to, że włosy Nataniela były złote. = Od autora = Jest to moja pierwsza powieść więc mam nadzieję, że będziecie oceniać i komentować żebym wiedziała co poprawiać i co trenować. dajcie znać co sądzicie i z góry dziękuję <3 = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Dark_Paradise" by Awhmynatie Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane